Public Transport - Rules
There are four different ways to build up the infra-structure of the server. Each of them has guidelines to provide equal opportunity and unity across the world. Remember that none of these guidelines apply within player protected regions. If the area is yours then build whatever you like, however you like! Roads The guidelines for roads are more lenient than Rails but they should still provide a basic template that you can use in your own builds. There are a few simple ways to standardise how the connecting roads look across the server. This displays a standard template for a cross-section of road. Most standard roads will be five blocks wide with a maximum "barrier/wall" size of two blocks high. (The wood is an example material, roads can be built from anything) This is the same section of road from above. This picture shows that light sources should be placed a minimum of six blocks apart to prevent random mob spawning on the roads themselves. (The wood is an example material, roads can be built from anything) This is an example of a 90 degree turn on a public road. Notice that it follows all the guidelines set out above (The wood is an example material, roads can be built from anything) Smooth corners can also be used when road building. Use this image as a template to make an effective smooth turn that is big enough for a horse. (The wood is an example material, roads can be built from anything) On a final note concerning roads, if you can avoid flattening terrain and build the road around or into it instead that will keep the server looking good and provide a more enjoyable journey for anyone roaming the lands! Rails Rail systems are a little more complicated than the roads and follow a few simple rules. These are slightly stricter as they will affect game-play for everyone on the server. # Rails are to be built as standard at a height of 50 on the Y axis. This will allow them to link with other networks and tracks between players and community builds # As often as possible try to build underground rather than overground # Stations can be built in whatever design you like # Rails need to have a powered rail at least every 8-10 blocks to maintain momentum # You can change the height of a rail during a journey but the start and finish must be at Y 50 as stated above # Do not interfere with other players rail networks or server owned tracks. If you wish to link up with an existing track simply use /mail to send a request to the player or OP that you wish to collaborate with # Pay attention to other player builds when digging tunnels as you will not be able to break blocks within their protected region and if you build to close, they may end up "hijacking" your track as their own as per the Player Build Guidelines # And finally, you can buy rail supplies much cheaper than making your own at the 99 Mall in the Hub Bridges Bridges are a broad subject and essentially can be built however you like just bear the following in mind when putting them together. # If building across water, make sure that a player in a boat can get underneath the bridge # If a bridge is left in-complete for longer than 14 days it will be either removed or finished by server staff to prevent any frustration for other players trying to move around the map Sea Routes And finally sea routes. Some players will still be using boats to explore and if you wish to establish a sea route for people to follow then you can be a bit adventurous and build "Buoys" on the water. They must follow the guidelines below. # Buoys must be made from either Green, Orange or Red wool/clay blocks as a base # They must have at least a simple torch on them # They must be at most 25 blocks apart from each other # If creating a specific sea route with buoys, make sure that there is a docks at both ends of the journey! # Use the image below for an example buoy in the ocean Another option as seen here, is to build beacons on nearby land-masses for players to follow.